A vehicle is typically provided with a stop and tail lamp module at the rear of the vehicle. The stop and tail lamp module illuminates the rear of the vehicle and also indicates when the vehicle is stopping, thereby assisting other vehicles travelling behind the vehicle to maintain a safe distance while driving at night or in bad weather.